As an all-digital display technology for generating digital, multi-light-source display using an optical semiconductor, a Digital Light Processing (DLP) technology has been applied to various products (e.g., a large-screen digital television, a conference projector or a digital camera), so as to display an image at high quality.
In the related art, a DLP-based image display system includes a plurality of display devices. Each display device includes a light source, an optical mechanism and a screen. In each display device, the optical mechanism is configured to receive a light beam (a white light beam) from the light source, modulate the light beam, and project the modulated light beam to the screen. Then, regions displayed on the screens are combined into a complete image.
In the above-mentioned system, a separate light source is adopted by each display device, so the images displayed on the screens of different display devices may be different from each other in terms of brightness and chromaticity, and thereby an image display effect may be adversely affected.